New Addition
by Angel of Death1515
Summary: This story was deleted back in July and decided to give it another go and revise it. Warning: I am not following the anime but will include just about every character in Hellsing. Alucard and Seras are finally together and start a family of their own. Can Alucard and Seras keep their children safe from those who seek to destroy them? Read on to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

I started this story back in July but somehow it got deleted. So here is the revised version and I hope you like it! Just so you know I will include some characters that **do not** belong in Hellsing but I thought it would be interesting to include them; since they are quite popular. Well without further a do here is the first chapter….ENJOY! _'This is thinking' _and "This is talking."

**Disclaimer**: All credit goes to their respectable owners.

**Location**: The Hellsing Mansion

**Date**: December 17th, 1984

**Time**: 7pm

**Integra sat in her office surrounded with mountains of paper work. She has been working for hours without a break. The more work she did the more stressful she became.**

'_Damn there's no **end** to this!'_

**Integra though with a scowl as she glanced at the never ending pile in front of her. She continued with her work for a few more minutes when she was interrupted.**

**Sfx: Knock…knock…knock**

"Enter!"

**She yelled agitated at the fact that she was being interrupted. She specifically stated not to be bothered unless it was of utter importance.**

'_This better be important.'_

**She said to her self as she waited for the person to hurry up and state his/ her business and be on their way. Soon after that the door opened and in walked Walter her butler of many years pulling a tea cart.**

"What is it Walter? I had specifically stated that I was not to be interrupted. You know that I have a lot of work to do…"

**Integra took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair while pinching the bridge of her nose in a tired manner. **

"No matter how many papers I go through; I couldn't even make the slightest dent…"

**She stated with a sigh as she tried to stay awake and focused. It may have been 7 o'clock in the evening but she has been working on those accursed papers since 3 o'clock this afternoon. **

"I thought a small break was in order. You have been in here for quite some time…"

**He stated as he handed her a cup of warm tea which she accepted gratefully.** **Walter bowed and stood next to her as he has done for many years. Integra took a whiff of her tea and smiled enjoying the wonderful scent.**

"Thank you Walter. This scent; is it…Earl Gray?

**Walter smiled. He knew that Earl gray was her favorite brand of tea and did well to calm her nerves. Not that the tea itself had the ability to calm her stress but it brought her fond memories of her father. You see Earl gray was also his favorite and would drink it all the time. Since very young, Integra idolized and adored her father so much that she began to mimic all his traits down to the letter and drinking Earl gray was one of them.**

"Indeed it is…You certainly know your tea mum".

**Soon Walter's smile fell from his face as he noticed how Integra's bright blue eyes became clouded with sadness. Her face did not show what her eyes did and if you didn't know Sir Integra personally then no one would have noticed the change. It was clear to the butler that she missed her father terribly and hoped that he was proud of the way she ran things at Hellsing. Soon his thoughts were interrupted when Integra began to speak. **

"Walter, tell me… Will my Father approve on how I run Hellsing?"

**Her question was so honest and innocent that Walter couldn't help but feel for her.** **In his opinion he thought that she was doing a fantastic job and he was certain that her father agreed with him. No one person could do the job like she can. She is the head of the Hellsing family after all…**

"I'm sure he is very proud of you Sir Integra."

**He answered honestly, while giving her a heartwarming smile. Taking a back for a second, Integra couldn't help but ask: **

"You think so?"

**She whispered as she gazed at her Father's portrait that hung proudly in her office. Even though she wasn't looking at Walter directly, he knew that she was waiting for his answer. It warmed his heart to know that she valued his opinions even after all these years. Walter smiled and said with the outmost honesty… **

"I know so."

**By Walter's answer she immediately felt better. She believed him because if anyone knew her father better than anyone; it was Walter.**

"Thank you Walter. I needed to hear that…"

**She said to him with a smile as she relaxed and lifted the cup to her lips. But before she could taste it, a loud crashing noise was heard that caused the whole mansion to shake uncontrollably.**

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?!"

**She yelled at Walter as she bolted straight up from her chair ignoring the scattering of papers that now littered her office.**

"No, mum nothing of the sort."

**He told her as he helped gather the papers that were still raining down on them. **

"Then explain to me what that was then…

**She stated more then asked. She thought that if it wasn't an attack from her enemies then she had a good idea who were the one's responsible for ruining her peace. She just needed confirmation from Walter.**

"Well…"

**He began nervously while avoiding her gaze. Walter's nervousness was all that she needed to put the pieces together,**

"Don't tell me…. Its Alucard isn't it?"

**She asked. Walter did not miss the agitation in her voice when she spoke of Alucard. As of late Alucard has been a constant thorn in her side that she just couldn't get rid of. **

"Not just Alucard…"

**Walter explained carefully; fully aware of how bad her temper can be when it came to the No life King.**

'_I knew he was some how involved but now he's involved those two!'_

**Feed up with how her day was going she stormed out of her office, and made her way outside with Walter behind her. Once she got to the designated area in question her jaw dropped to the ground at what she saw…**

**There before her very eyes she took notice of all the damage that was done to her land. Its once green pastures were now burned to a crisp and to top it all off they were surrounded by three huge craters. Taking all this information in, Integra became extremely angry no not angry she was furious!**

"ALUCARD!"

**She howled; warning anyone and everyone that she was not to be messed with when she lost control of her temper. Not a moment later Alucard appeared.**

"You rang?"

**He stated with his all too familiar grin. He just loved making his master angry.**

"Cut the crap Alucard! Look what you did to my land!

**Alucard looked around and gazed at the three craters. Once he had the chance to look around; he turned back to his master with a board expression.**

"I wasn't the only on responsible…"

**Integra couldn't believe his nonchalant response. She became even more furious and swore she was starting to see red.**

"Shut up! That's beside the point! Where are **they**?"

**Alucard knew who she was referring too but he found her amusing and couldn't help but to push her buttons a little more.**

"Who?"

**Fed up with these games Integra took out her revolver filled with silver bullets and aimed it at said vampire, proving that she meant business.**

"You know bloody well who I'm talking about. NOW WHERE ARE TH-…?!"

**Her interrogation was cut short when she heard voices not too far away from where they were standing. Walking past Alucard, Integra set out to investigate the familiar voices.**

"What did you do?! Are you both out of your minds? If Sir Integra finds out what you both just did she will have all our heads on a silver platter. Wait till your father hears about this…"

**Integra heard Seras say as she scolded two small boys in front of her. She noted that while she was indeed angry the boys she was disciplining didn't show that they cared at all, in fact their indifference reminded her of someone she knew so well…**

"He already knows…"

**The oldest of the two boys spoke with such reassurance in his voice.**

"Wh-…WHAT?!"

**Seras asked, not believing what she had just heard. She stared the boys down as if daring them to even have the guts to lie to her. Seeing this look before, the youngest of the two boys decided to intervene.**

"He's telling the truth mom. Father was teaching us how to further awaken and harness our vampiric powers."

**He stated innocently giving her a nervous smile that showed two cute pearly white fangs. In normal circumstances she would have thought that act as nothing but adorable. Still she could not shake the fact that their Father not only gave them permission but he helped them as well! **

"HE WHAT?!"

**At that moment** **Integra decided to make her presence known and walked closer to where she had heard Seras's "private" conversation.**

"Seras, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting…"

**She stated as she eyed Seras's swollen belly. Seras was 6 months pregnant and expecting her third child. The child's gender is yet to be revealed. In fact not even the doctors could tell what is was since whenever she was examined via ultrasound, the baby was always so far back that it became hard to see its gender. So all they could do was wait it out and see for themselves once it arrives. Just like her son had done previously Seras chuckled and rubbed the back of her head nervously before she began to explain.**

"Oh, I'm alright. I was never one to sit still for too long."

**Integra has never been pregnant before so she couldn't understand what Seras was going through. What she could understand was the boredom she must endure because of it and couldn't really be angry with her.**

"I understand but in any case you shouldn't be outside without an escort."

**Seras nodded and looked down as she tried to justify why she was out here without an escort.**

"You're right about that Sir Integra but I had a reason. You see…"

**She trailed off while braced herself for the worst as she tried to explain to the platinum blond what the reason was. Oh, Integra knew very well why she was out here and decided to cut the middle man short. **

"Not very manly hiding behind your mother boys…"

**She spoke aloud as two boys ages 10 and 12 came out slowly from behind their mother; feeling vulnerable.**

"Ah! Good evening…Auntie Integra."

**They greeted her simultaneously in a nervous manner. Even though Integra is human she was very scary in the eyes of the pre-teens. They knew she was angry and knew what she was capable of. So they thought it best to face her while everyone was present. Surely if things got out of hand their parents will intervene; at least they hoped their mother would. It's not that their father disliked them or anything. It's just that since their men, they should learn how to fight their own battles.**

"Oh! Please Sir Integra I can explain…"

**Started Seras but a gloved hand wrapped about her waist stopping her.**

"Enough Seras let them fight their own battles…"

**It was Alucard who had stopped her from interfering. He thought it wise for them to stay out of this and let them handle things for once. Angry at him she removing his hands from around her and faced him; eyes glowing a bright orangey-red. When Alucard took notice of her eyes his whole body shivered with delight. He loved it when she got angry. **

"What do you mean "let them fight their own battles"? You are also to blame for this! If it wasn't for you insisting to train them, none of this would have….**Ack!"**

**During her rant she felt excruciating pain that was strong enough to cripple her. Her knees buckled from under her and she began to fall. Alucard caught her in the neck of time before she reached the ground and instinctively picked her up bridle style. Seeing as how Seras unconsciously griped her stomach; Alucards as well as everyone else's fear grew. **

"Seras, are you alright?!"

**Integra cried as she grabbed onto the boys that tried so desperately to reach her.**

"Mom… Mom please wake up!"

**The boys yelled hoping that with their cries of desperation would somehow wake her but sadly it was to no avail.**

"Alucard, we need to take Miss Seras inside!"

**Ordered a frantic Walter, he too could not help but to worry about her and the baby that grew inside her. **

"I'm way ahead of you…"

**He stated seriously as he created a portal, and walked right through it leaving the others outside. Despite him looking so calm Integra and Walter knew that Alucard was more worried than all of them put together, but Alucard needed to stay focused on getting Seras some help. After he disappeared, Integra turned towards Walter and formulated a plan of action.**

"Walter, hurry and call Dr. Ashley. Boys you come with me."

**She ordered as she ran off towards the mansion dragging the boys with her. Without a word Walter ran off in search for Doctor ****Ashley.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**There you have it; the end of the first segment of my little story. So how was it? Can anyone guess who those boys are? Hehe I'm sure you do. If not their names will be revealed next segment. I'm sorry if it was on the boring side, but I promise it will not stay that way. I would love to know your thoughts on this. All types of comments are welcome. But please keep in mind that I am a newbie ^-^ any who thanks for reading until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have added my story to their favorites, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. So here is the next segment for you guys. I will write what happened when they split up. This all happened at the same time and will come together at the end. Other than that I think we're good to go ^-^. '**_Thinking'/ _"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit goes to their respectable owners.**

**Weeeeee (guest): Thank you so much for taking the time to review it made me really happy that you enjoyed my work. Yes, I will reveal the boys names in this chapter so keep on the lookout **** . Oh no, my story was never even close to finishing and it wasn't a huge hit so I had it on hiatus for a while…but don't worry I'm planning on finishing this story no matter what. **

**~RECAP~**

**During her rant she felt excruciating pain that was strong enough to cripple her. Her knees buckled from under her and she began to fall. Alucard caught her in the neck of time before she reached the ground and instinctively picked her up bridle style. Seeing as how Seras unconsciously griped her stomach; Alucards as well as everyone else's fear grew. **

"Seras, are you alright?!"

**Integra cried as she grabbed onto the boys that tried so desperately to reach her. **

"Mom… Mom please wake up!"

**The boys yelled hoping that with their cries of desperation would somehow wake her but sadly it was to no avail. **

"Alucard, we need to take Miss Seras inside!"

**Ordered a frantic Walter, he too could not help but to worry about her and the baby that grew inside her. **

"I'm way ahead of you…"

**He stated seriously as he created a portal, and walked right through it leaving the others outside. Despite him looking so calm Integra and Walter knew that Alucard was more worried than all of them put together, but Alucard needed to stay focused on getting Seras some help. After he disappeared, Integra turned towards Walter and formulated a plan of action.**

"Walter, hurry and call Dr. Ashley. Boys you come with me."

**She ordered as she ran off towards the mansion dragging the boys with her. Without a word Walter ran off in search for Doctor **

**Ashley.**

**With Walter**

"ASHLEY!"

**He screamed as he entered the double doors towards the Infirmary. There he came face to face with Doctor Ashley's personal assistant and took that chance to catch his breath. **

"Goodness Walter what's the matter? Why are you yelling; is something the matter?"

**Never has she seen the proud butler of the Hellsing family so riled up before; so she couldn't help but to express her worry for the man.**

"Serenity, where is…Doctor Ashley? Is she in? I need to see her right away!"

**Asked a frantic Walter.**

"Well…yes. But she's currently busy at the moment. Why, what's wrong?" asked the nosey assistant.

**Walter was quickly losing his patients with this girl. Could she not see that his business there was of great importance? Could she not hear it from the sound of his voice?**

"Walter, are you listening to me? Tell me what's going on."

'_That does it!'_

**He thought as he slammed both of his hands on her desk so hard that it startled the poor girl.**

"I **need** to see Ashley…RIGHT NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT!

**Another thing Serenity had never seen was Walter losing his temper. She wondered what might be so horrible as to cause such an up roar in him. All she did was ask a question.**

**Wondering what the entire ruckus was about the famous Doctor Ashley finally decided to make an appearance.**

"Walter I would appreciate toning down your voice while you're in my infirmary. Not only are you scaring the poor girl but you're disturbing my patients. What business do you have with me that made you act in such a manner?"

**Hearing her voice Walter turned towards Ashley and started to advance on her while explaining the cause of his outburst.**

"Forgive me Ms. Ashley but there is indeed a reason. Miss Seras suddenly fell ill and I was ordered to retrieve you right away.

**For a while Ashley said nothing except stare at Walter. Ever since Ashley arrived in Hellsing 12 years ago she and Seras have been inseparable; just like sisters. She was there when Alucard and Seras finally got together, as well as the birth of her two children. Walter knew this and knew how hard it must be for her to hear this; especially since she was pregnant.**

"Where is she at the moment Walter?"

"In Alucard and Miss Seras's room down in the subbasement."

**Ashley nodded once in understanding and turned her attention towards her assistant.**

"Serenity, look after things while I'm gone. Notify Doctor Ambriz on the current situation and have him take over while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am, right away!"

She said as Walter and Ashley watched as she sprinted away to make the proper arrangements.

"Walter you will escort me there."

**She finalized as she began to power walk out of the infirmary. Walter followed closely behind her and waited to speak till they were now facing the fourth floor hallway. **

"**Of course Ms. Ashley."**

**He said with a bow and sped off with her in a fast run towards the sublevels. On the way Walter was briefing her on the situation before, during, and after Seras's condition. Ashley said nothing as she listened to him. She occasionally gave a quick nod of understanding to let Walter know she was listening.**

"So after she collapsed Alucard took her away and I was ordered to retrieve you from Sir Integra while she and the boys headed towards there room to check on her…"

**He finished while eyeing Ashley who surprisingly kept up with his speed.**

'_I believe I'm beginning to feel my age. It would seem I'm not as young as I used to be.'_

**He thought with a smile. His train of thought was soon broken once he heard Ashley speak.**

"I see. So that's what happened…"

**She stated more than asked. Walter knew she was deep in thought but did not pressure her to answer. Ashley was like a puzzle; an enigma if you will that he still could not figure out even after many years of service to the family. After a few minutes of peace Ashley spoke again, this time with a worried tone that Walter did not miss. **

"Walter, we need to pick up the pace. If my assumptions are correct and if what you told me was accurate; then I have a pretty good idea what is wrong with Seras.

**Walter gave her a look of surprise. He wondered how she was able to make an assumption that quickly without even examining Seras; but he supposed that she wasn't called the best for nothing.**

"And what are your assumptions?"

**Walter noticed that Ashley's whole persona changed with that one little question. She went from calm and collected to worry and agitated before she decided to answer. **

"Seras could have gone into labor…"

**She whispered as she gazed at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. **

"What? How could that be? She's only 6 months pregnant…"

**Knowing where this was going, Ashley cut him off to further explain her findings.**

"You forget that Seras isn't human. This can be a normal trait among vampires. I am aware that she was 7 months pregnant when Vincent and Dee were born. Even so under human standards, they were born prematurely and this matter is no different. However, this worries me and would like to examine her as quickly as possible.

**Now understanding her worry Walter fully agreed that they needed to get to Seras as soon as possible. **

"I agree we have no time to lose. Well then Ms. Ashley, can you keep up?

**Ashley gave Walter a devilish smirk.**

"Don't worry about me Walter. Please, lead the way…

**With that said Walter raised his current tempo speed about 2 times greater than normal. And surprisingly so did Ashley. Ashley could only laugh inwardly to herself at how surprised he was that a full time doctor was able to stay toe to toe with him. What Walter didn't know was that Seras had trained her in both weaponry and speed. Now she wasn't an expert nor was she good enough to be out on missions, but she was good enough to protect herself and that's all that matters. **

"Just a little farther Ms. Ashley; we're almost there..."

**Ashley nodded as she memorized every twist and turn they made to get to the sublevels. Truth be told she has never been in that part of the mansion before. She and the rest of the Hellsing staff were not allowed to venture over certain areas of the mansion and the sublevels were one of them. Even though Ashley was intrigued by her new surroundings, she could not stop her wandering thoughts that seemed to dwell over towards Seras's current situation. Ashley was beyond worried when she heard from Walter that Seras had collapsed and clutched onto her belly with a look of pain on her face.**

'_I'm coming Seras. Please be alright…'_

**WITH ALUCARD/ SERAS**

**Alucard had arrived in their room and placed Seras down in their large coffin. He dragged his throne like chair next to her and sat down watching as she tried to deal with her pain. **

"Al..u..card!"

**She called with her eyes closed as she reached her hand out towards him. Alucard** **grasped her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze to indicate that he was still there. He was angry that his beautiful police girl was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. After a few moments of listening to Seras's whimpers of pain, Alucard let out a low growl.**

"What's taking them so long?!"

**In that moment Seras had opened her eyes just enough to see through her eye lashes. It would seem that Seras was completely drained from her energy that it became incredibly hard for her to even open her eyes properly.**

"It hurts…"

**She said with tears in her eyes while with her free hand clutched her swollen belly. It pained Alucard to see his mate in so much pain. Not to mention guilty. His own child (one that he helped create) was torturing his poor police girl. Sure she was in pain while she was pregnant with the boys but never had it crippled her or made her cry and least of all drained her of her energy. There has to be a logical explanation for this but what? **

"I know it hurts Seras…."

**He said while he kissed her hand.**

"Hang in there a bit longer. Walter has gone to fetch Ashley. They should be arriving soon…"

**Seras nodded.**

"Alright, but what about the boys?"

No need to worry. There out in the hall with Integra…"

**Seras stared at Alucard with a questioning look but before she could ask he answered her unasked question.**

"Integra and I decided it was best if only I stayed with you. There was no need for the boys to be here. They would just get in the way. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine."

**Alucard had noticed that Seras no longer held the look of pain on her face and she no longer clutched her stomach in agony.**

'_The pain must have stopped. Hmm she looks tired...' _"You should get some rest while you can."

**Once hearing his words Seras couldn't help but to smile at him. Sure it was a tired smile but it was a smile none the less. **

"I guess I could use a little rest…"

**She said as she snuggled further into the crimson colored sheets and let out a content sigh. In no time at all she fell into a blissful sleep. **

**Relieved that the worse was over, Alucard decided to notify his master on the situation.**

'_I'll just be quick.'_

**He thought as he stood from his throne chair and strode casually for the door.**

**WITH INTEGRA/ THE BOYS**

"Vincent is mom gonna be ok?

**Little Dee asked while he held onto Vincent's shirt.**

"Don't know…"

**Vincent said as he stared at their parent's door. He too wondered if his mother was alright. Never had he seen that look of pain on her face and NEVER had he seen his father's face looked so frightened before. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen any other expression other than that mocking grin he always wore.**

'_For father to have that look on his face means….'_

**Vincent had no idea that his worriedness showed on his face until he heard his little brother Dee start to whimper.**

"M…mom…"

**Dee choked up as he started to rub his eyes that were about to over flow with tears.**

"Now look what you did!

**Scolded Integra when she heard Dee whimper. She glared at Vincent. Things couldn't get any worse. Since Dee is the youngest he stuck to Seras like glue and followed her everywhere. And now that he couldn't see her he didn't know what else to do but cry. I mean it was recently that Alucard decided it was time to separate him from Seras and become independent. That was the reason why Alucard had taken charge of them and taught them the full extent of their powers; at Integra's expense of course… **

**Integra gave a loud sigh knowing what she must do. She kneeled down towards Dee's level and looked him in the eyes.**

"It'll be ok child. Your mother is strong, she can get through this. You'll see…

**She finished with the faintest of smiles that adorned on her face in hopes to calm the child.**

"Auntie's right Dee; mom will be ok."

**Vincent added hoping that that was enough to stop his crying and not deal with an enraged Aunt. Surprisingly their encouragement worked and Dee stopped crying.**

"That's a good boy."

**She said as she stood back to her full height and patted his head. Just then she heard two voices talking from a distance.**

"If I didn't see it I would never had believed it…"

"Dido."

**At an instant Integra stopped and turned towards the two that dared to make such a comment. When she did she meet….**

"Walter…Ashley? What did you mean by that comment?"

**Walter** **cleared his throat to stifle a laugh.**

"Nothing…"

**Integra caught on to Walters failed attempt to laugh.**

"Walter?!"

**Integra raised her voice at him starting to get angry when he wouldn't answer her question. Just then Alucard decided to appear.**

"Not that this isn't entertaining… but Seras just got to sleep."

**He spoke with a warning in his voice. Everyone shivered except Integra. Ignoring his warning, Integra got down to business.**

"Alucard how is she?"

"Stable."

**Ashley interrupted them as she walked up to face Alucard.**

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"Ah… Ashley. Good evening…"

**Alucard grinned in mock politeness.** **Ashley knew that he was faking and that only caused her to hate him ever further. Ashley did not like this man…this vampire. How could a sweet girl like Seras fall for such a monster and have two beautiful children with a third on the way? This came as a mystery to her but had no choice in the matter. Her furry came and went when she felt two small arms hug her legs. Ashley broke eye contact with Alucard and looked down. Instantly her heart swelled with happiness when she realized that Dee was hugging her.**

"Aunt Ash you're here to check up on mom right?"

**Ashley ignored Alucard all together and focused on Dee**.

"Yes. How are my brave men doing?"

**She asked both Vincent and Dee**.** Vincent didn't answer her just gave a nod. Dee however decided to speak for the both of them.**

"Were just fine and soon mom will be too; right Auntie Integra? Uncle Walter?"

**Walter and Integra couldn't help but to give out a chuckle at Dee's innocence.**

"Ha ha ha Yes, of course master Dee."

**Everyone smiled and thought that he was so incredibly adorable. They applauded the fact that he tried to remain so positive even though he was freaking out. All except for Alucard that is…**

"Ha! Dee how many times **must** I tell you that men don't act that way…?"

**Instantly Dee's smile fell and his confidence flew out the window. He answered his father with a voice full of guilt.**

"Sorry father…"

**Ashley was appalled on how Alucard was treating him. Wasn't he his son? Didn't he care for him at all? She couldn't help but ask herself causing to fuel her rage further.**

"How could you say that to a young boy?!

**Dee looked up towards Ashley and gave her a pout.**

"I'm not a boy…I'm a Man! Isn't that right father?"

**He asked as he stood next to his father with pride. Ashley could not believe that Dee was okay with this. She wanted to argue further but soon felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed that it was Walter who stopped her.**

"It's better this way…"

**Walter gave her a small sympathetic smile. Ashley shrugged his hand away.**

"I can't believe you are all ok with this!"

**Alucard had enough of her and decided to put the doctor in her place.**

"There my son's and it's my job to teach them of our ways; their vampires not humans.

**She agreed that Alucard had a point but that still didn't mean that he had to be so cold to them**

"I know that it's important to know the ways of the vampire but…

**Ashley didn't get a chance to finish her statement because a horrific bone chilling scream was heard and it came from Seras's room….**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**All was forgotten as they ran towards the door, kicked the door open and rushed inside only to see Seras thrashing violently in pain with her body covered in blood. First to react from the shock Alucard was instantly next to her. **

"SERAS!"

**He yelled as he immediately tried to restrain her; but no matter what he did he could not get her to stop without hurting her and he knew she had enough pain. There was no need to add more to her condition.**

"M…mom…?"

**That little sound was enough to snap Ashley out of her shock and took matters into her own hands.**

"Walter! Sir Integra! Please return to the infirmary and have things prepared once we get there with Seras. And take the boys with you!

**Appalled by being ordered around Integra glared at the young doctor.**

"How dare you give me orders…

**Ashley knew that she was speaking out of turn but Seras needed her right now.**

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS! I need to stabilize Seras here first and you will only get in my way. Plus I don't think that the boys should see their mother like this!

**Integra hatted to admit it but Ashley was right and this was not a sight that young boys should see…no matter what they are.**

"All right! Walter let's go!"

"Yes mum. Come Dee we're leaving…"

**When Dee heard that he became hysterical.**

"NOOO, I WANT TO STAY WITH MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!"

"DEE! Don't worry she'll be fine!"

**Ashley tried to reassure him as best she could. Not looking to convinced Ashley continued.**

"I promise! Now be a good boy and help out the nurses in getting a room ready for your mommy, okay?"

**Dee stopped crying and nodded in understanding. He did not resist when Walter gathered him in his arms and ran out the door. Dee looks back and the last thing he saw was his father hugging his mother tightly with a solemn look on his face. He hugged Walter tightly as they ran down the hall and out of the sublevels. His last thoughts were of his mother as a lone tear cascaded down his small pale cheek.**

'_Bye mommy…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Wow this chapter was long! Okay so now you know the names of the two mysterious boys. If you haven't guessed where there from I'll tell you now. Vincent is from Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus and Dee is from Vampire D. Yes I know that that isn't how his name is spelled but I wanted it that way. Any who sorry if this chapter was on the boring side but I promise things will heat up in the next chapter. So keep on the lookout for the next segment! Bye! Bye! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm warning you now this chapter is way shorter than my last two. I have been very busy. Luckily I had a bit of time to get this out today. I appreciate all those who favored and followed. I'm pleased to know that there are some people who like my work. Please keep in mind that the group split up, so you will get to read what they went through before meeting up again. Now without further a due here is the next long awaited chapter….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me; it belongs to the amazing Kouta Hirano! However Ashley and the stories plot belongs to me.**

"ARGH! AAAAAAHHH!

**Seras continued to thrash violently in Alucards arms. Seeing him struggle Ashley got down to business, sadly it was easier said than done. Seras was starting to bleed a lot around her stomach and in her lower regions. Inwardly Alucard and Ashley began to panic but did not want to voice their concern. **

"Seras it's me Ashley. Please calm down!"

**Hoping that talking to her would somehow snap her back into sanity but to no avail. **

"No good I can't look over her properly, she's trashing too much. What do we do Alucard?!"

**Alucard said nothing as he slowly released Seras. This behavior puzzled Ashley greatly but did not say a word. **

'_You're move… Alucard'_

**As if reading her mind, Alucard unleashed his shadows. Ashley looked on in both fear and amazement as she watched his shadows dance around him like black flames slowly heading towards Seras's thrashing body. Bit by agonizing bit each and every dark thread wrapped tightly around its master's vampiric queen, taking extra care as to not harm her any further. Finally able to secure her to the shared coffin, Ashley took that as her queue to get down to work.**

**All seemed to be going well for the moment. Seras had finally stopped screaming and the bleeding had suddenly stopped all on its own. Still Seras wasn't out of the woods just yet since she was still unresponsive. Having the chance to fully examine her she was able to deduce a few things. Her findings were not pleasant and hard to voice; especially if the news she was about to break it too had to be a powerful vampire. Ashley took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh before speaking to him.**

"Listen Alucard, there is no polite way to say this so here it goes..."

**She paused for a second in order to properly compose herself, for this was just as hard for her to accept as will Alucard when he finds out. **

"Out with it woman… What's wrong with my mate?

**Alucard's voice came out so richly deep and soothing mixed in with a dash of worry. That to anyone else other than Seras, Walter, her and Integra they would have missed that important part entirely. Shaking her head Ashley voiced her findings.**

"After examining her I have deduced my findings down to three possibilities. Now I am not entirely 100% positive that what I came across may be the actual cause. I need to further test and analyze fully in order to be sure…"

"And what did you find?"

"What's wrong with Seras can be one of four things…

The first being a **threatened abortion**: It's when there is bleeding from the uterus. Still the pregnancy can turn out normal. This process can sometimes be caused by blood clot which forms in the uterus, increasing the risk of miscarriage but can still give birth to a healthy baby.

Secondly it can be **ectopic pregnancy**: This is when the fetus grows outside the uterus, usually in the fallopian tubes. If this happens, the area where the pregnancy is can bleed heavily. This can put the mother's life at risk.

Thirdly it can be a **spontaneous abortion**: This means there is a miscarriage. This happens when the pregnancy fails and there is no living tissue in the uterus. Sometimes the mother needs to take medicine or have a procedure done to remove tissue or to stop the bleeding.

Lastly it can be caused by infections, hemorrhoids, cervical cancer, and rare pregnancy-related cancers."

**Alucard could not believe what he just heard. He could not stop his wondering thoughts as he tried to process with what he just heard. **

'_So the problem did lie with our child. How was it possible? Seras had always been so careful with her other two pregnancies; so how come this had to happen?'_

**Ashley could tell that this must have been quite a shock for him. Still it was a possibility that she was wrong but chances of that were also unlikely. Ashley wasn't considered a genius and hired by the wealthiest person in the world for nothing. But still there was hope.**

"Like I stated earlier, I am not 100% certain so I need to take Seras to the lab for further study…"

**Alucard said nothing. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. All his attention was focused on his mate alone. His gaze held a dull look; no longer did Ashley see his smoldering red eyes. Eyes that held such cruelty whenever facing an enemy or eyes that reviled his wisdom and power. No what she saw was a broken man on the brink of insanity…**

**Not wasting anytime Ashley took out her cell phone and called her assistant 'Serenity'. **

"Serenity, it's me… is everything ready for Seras's arrival?"

"[….]"

"What? I sent Sir Integra, Walter, and the boys on ahead to relay my message to prepare a private room for her. Have they not arrived? I sent them on their way about an hour ago."

"[….. …..]"

"No that will have to wait. Please prepare a room for her."

"[…..]"

"Good we will be there shortly. Just in case I want you to have about 10 blood packs of O positive ready and handy just in case."

"[…!]"

"I'm not sure… but it couldn't hurt to be cautious."

"[…]"

"Thank you, I'll leave the preparations to you than. Good bye."

**Ending her call with her assistant Ashley once again looked towards the vampire King. Shockingly even after listening to her conversation and finding out that Sir Integra and the others had never arrived to the infirmary; his posture and look did not falter in the slightest.**

"Alucard were running out of time. Every second that passes can further complicate Seras's state. We need to leave now!"

**As she made her way towards the door, Alucard stopped her with a question.**

"What will happen if in fact my child is causing this?"

**His question was simple enough to ask but extremely hard for her to answer. Without facing him she replied with the truth.**

"If and only _**if**_ that's true, than Seras may not be able to pull through. Right now she's weak and subconsciously she's gathering all her energy in order to protect the baby. And that's precisely why we must…" __

"Do it."

"Do? Do what exactly?"

"If my child is the cause than I…... I want you to get rid of it."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! How will Ashley react to his request? What's wrong with Seras? Is the baby really to blame or is their evil a foot? Whatever happened to Walter and the others? Hmmm it seems that the plot thickens my dears'. Quick review to find out what happened next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hellsing and never will! I do own a few characters like Ashley, Serenity, and Doctor Ambriz.

**LASTLY**** we left the others leaving the subbasement in order to notify Serenity, Doctor Ashley's assistant, that by Doctor Ashley's order certain preparations must be made for Seras's arrival…..**

"Walter, slow down! I….I can't keep…up!"

**Integra called out as she tried to keep in step with Walter. Walter stopped immediately noticing he had out run her.**

"My apologies ma'am I didn't realize I…."

"It's alright Walter. We are all a bit shaken considering the situation with Seras."

**She finished with a sigh. She could not blame Walter for being worried; she too was concerned for the girl not to mention her son's. Suddenly it dawned on her of the child she carried. She looked down noticing that the child she held was unusually quiet. Sure Vincent was a solitary and independent kind of boy who kept to himself like Alucard, but he was never this unresponsive. Vincent though independent, could not help but trail after his mother when she was around. He wasn't a mama's boy like Dee but he loves her very much. Integra glanced at Dee noticing his lack of response as well; his once bright eyes were now a dull soulless blue. He was the same if not worse than Vincent. **

'_If only you could see how you're children are faring without you here….Seras.'_

**Integra thought sadly. Shaking her head to get rid of any bad thoughts, she put Vincent down. The Hellsing heir nodded her head towards Walter as if silently asking him to do the same. A bit of puzzlement flickered on his face but did as he was told. Now both boys stood next to each other with their heads hung low, hiding their faces in shadow. Integra kneeled in front of them:**

"Snap out of it!"

**She said shaking them by the shoulder; immediately snapping them out of their induced coma. **

"Now listen, your mother is a fighter. She _**WILL**_ pull through this but she needs our help. Feeling sorry for ourselves won't solve anything!"

**Both boys had a look of shock written all over their faces. They have never seen their Aunt sound and act this way. She was always so collected even when under pressure; but they had to admit….she was right. Walter and Integra were awe struck as they witnessed Dee's and Vincent's eyes came back to life. Their eyes told of hope, determination, and another that both adults could not read. Still whatever is was; it was better than that defeated look that they could not bear to see in one's so young.**

"Your right mother needs us."

**Dee spoke with such clarity and certainty that for just that instant Walter could have sworn it to be Vincent and not sweet little Dee. At that same moment Integra had realized that the old Dee was gone and was replaced with a more confident individual.**

'_Confidence, was that the other emotion I saw in their eyes? Dee, you remind me so much of your mother. She too had that look…__**'**_

**She thought fondly as memories came and went from when Seras was but a newly made fledgling. She was always so innocent and did not like the life that was forced upon her, or so Seras thought at the time. Integra had bared witness to her development when working with Hellsing. When situations called for it; Seras was a force not to be reckoned with. This trait has been passed on to her sons.**

"I know of a faster way."

**Was Vincent's' only reply. Integra was brought back from her reminiscing and stared at Vincent for clarification. **

"Brother you don't mean…" **(Dee)**

"Surely you not suggesting…" **(Walter)**

"I am." **(Vincent)**

**Integra was at a loss. She had no idea where Vincent was going with this but clearly Water and Dee did. She hated being kept in the dark so she voiced her frustration.**

"Can anyone clue me in on what the hell is going on?! Vincent what do you mean and stop speaking in riddles!"

**Integra huffed as she made her point across that she was in no mood to play guessing games with the boy. Vincent for a moment raised one of his perfect black brows at her as if telling her 'what was that about?' But did not speak it out loud and dropped the subject.**

"Sir Integra, do you recall the training Master Vincent has been given by Alucard?"

**Walter asked with a bit of worry in his voice. Integra looked at him skeptically. What did that have anything to do with their situation now? Still she answered him anyway. **

"I have been aware of the training itself but what Alucard has taught the boy….I haven't the slightest clue. Why do you ask?"

**Walter cleared his throat. Vincent has put him in a very complicated situation. He knew that Sir Integra would eventually find out but he hoped Alucard would have handled that by now; how silly of him…**

"Well Sir Integra as you know Alucard has been training Vincent on how to use his vampiric powers effectively. Master Vincent has excelled magnificently in his training and Alucard has suggested to um, "up the stakes" or so he said."

**At this point poor Walter was nervously watching everything he could lay his eyes on except at Integra. The young heiress noticed his wondering eyes and his change in demeanor. She didn't like where this was heading but she wanted answers so she didn't push it and waited patiently for Walter to finish.**

"Alucard decided to teach him how to…open a portal."

**Integra inhaled a breath of shock. For Alucard to have done such an idiotic thing was beyond her. He was just a child after all, a monsters child but a child none the less. Still she righted herself and spoke. **

"He is far too young to accomplish such a thing. I don't suppose that _**that**_is what you are hinting at Vincent?"

**She asked him in a voice that was pure business like in a way. For a moment she seemed to forget she was talking to a child but Vincent wasn't a "normal" child even for a vampire.**

"I am." **(Vincent)**

"I see. Have you finished your training under your father?" **(Integra)**

"I have." **(Vincent)**

"And the outcome?" **(Integra)**

"Successful." **(Vincent)**

"By your standards or your fathers?" (Integra)

**At this Vincent stood silent. He didn't know how to answer that question. It's not like he didn't understand the question he just didn't know how to put it into words without worrying them.**

~Flash Back~

**Alucard and Vincent were training late into the night deep into the forest that belonged to their master Integra. Much like his father, Vincent preferred guns than any other weapon or his powers for that matter. He didn't see the reason to exhaust his body with the use of his powers. He knew that if he used up his powers he will be left unprotected and would surely die; an idiotic move that he will not chance. **

BANG! BANG! BANG!

**Went Vincent's gun Cerberus, a three-barreled revolver that he and Walter created together. He was currently being tested on his speed, aim and accuracy by his father. Once he successfully demolished the targets he put his gun away in a black leather holster he kept strapped to his waist, given to him by his mother. **

"AHAHAHA! Excellent my son; your performance was nothing short than perfection."

**Alucard praised as he reveled at the destruction caused by his own son. Vincent bowed his head in a respectable manner towards his father.**

"Thank you father; I'm pleased that your pleased."

**The young one tried to hide it but Alucard noticed the smirk Vincent wore on his pale face. Alucard smirked as well; pleased that his eldest found pleasure in causing destruction just like him.**

"Now what do you say we move on towards awakening your vampiric nature hmm?"

**Vincent said nothing but nodded yes even though he knew he didn't have a say in the matter. Without another word they quickly moved to a different part of the forest; further away from the human soldiers that occupied the training areas.**

"This is far enough."

"For what father?"

"To teach you a very unique way to travel; without the need to transform your body into mist or a bat."

**Vincent was intrigued yet puzzled at what his father just explained; but like before he didn't question him just nodded.**

"Now this method can only be used by true and powerful vampires like us. It is not for the weak and if not trained properly….well you get the idea."

**Soon minutes turned to hours as Vincent continued his training under his father's watchful eye. Alucard would correct his son from time to time but would mostly remain quiet. Vincent started to panic; never in his young life had he ever struggled with something like this. He was just about to give up when he heard a voice call out to him in his mind...**

'_You can do it honey!'_

**Vincent stilled as he recognized the voice. A voice he knew so well… and loved.**

'_Mother…?'_

'_That's right. What's the matter love?'_

'_I couldn't successfully complete my training.'_

**Vincent stated sadly almost shamefully as he had to break the news to his mother.**

'_Why do you say that; daylight hasn't come yet?'_

**Vincent didn't say a word. Seras knew that Vincent was a perfectionist and if things didn't work out the way he planned; than he would shut himself off from the world. Seras will not stand for it.**

'_Listen honey you can do this! Trust your mother when she says that if I didn't believe you could do this; I wouldn't allow your father to teach you in the first place. Now relax, take a deep breath, and try again. You have plenty of time.'_

**And try he did. His mother gave him the confidence and push he needed to finally create a portal. **

"Well done."

**Alucard said with a smirk. Vincent collapsed on his knees from exhaustion but was still able to keep the dark portal open. He smirked in triumph.**

'_Mother I did it...'_

**He stated with pride. He heard his mother give a small giggle before telling him:**

'_Congratulations, I knew you could do it! Vincent, my son, never forget that you can do anything you set your mind to.'_

**Seras said in a pleased and loving voice as Vincent felt her leave his mind. Vincent contemplated on his mother's words for a bit longer before Alucard brought him out of his trance. **

"Vincent, you are now able to create a portal; well done. However take heed creating is not the same as controlling." **(Alucard)**

"I do not understand." **(Vincent)**

"Do not go through one without me there to guide you." **(Alucard)**

"Is it easy to get lost in father?" **(Vincent)**

"That is the least of your worries. Without proper training your young mind would not be able to handle what lies beyond that void." **(Alucard)**

**~FLASH BACK END~ **

"It's hard to explain." **(Vincent)**

**Was Vincent's reply. Integra hated when Vincent became like this; he never gave a straight yes or no answer.**

"Why is that; haven't you been in one before?" **(Integra)**

"I have just not alone." **(Vincent)**

"Your father I'm guessing…" **(Integra)**

"Yes." **(Vincent)**

"Did you see, smell, or touch anything strange?" **(Integra)**

"No." **(Vincent)**

"Did you sense anything at all when you were there with Alucard?"

"No, nothing." **(Vincent)**

**He stated replied as he patiently waited for his Aunts decision. Integra kept silent as she contemplated on what to do. Going through the portal can be a faster way to get to the infirmary and the boy had successfully conjured up one…but still she could not shake the fact that something could go wrong. Suddenly she was snapped awake by Walter.**

"Vincent what are you doing with Dee? NO, STOP!"

**Integra turned in time to see Vincent and Dee disappear hand in hand through the portal.**

"NO!"

**Integra screamed as she ran towards the portal but stopped short when she came face to face with it. Attentively she slowly tested and examined the portal with her hands. The portal was in a shape of a circle; it was small enough for children like Vincent and Dee to go through and pitch black. Integra pushed towards the center and immediately her hands disappeared. Startled she pulled them back and examined her hands expecting to see black ooze; but found nothing but clean hands. Shaking her head for being scared she continued her examination; surprised to find that the edges were solid. It seems that the center was the only way you could go through it. Taking a deep breath Integra held onto the solid edges and pushed her head through the opening.**

"VINCENT! DEE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

**She heard her own voice echo back at her but nothing else. She tried to locate them but it was so dark. She heard Walter calling her so she backed away from the dark abyss and faced him. **

"Did you see anything?"

"No, nothing. It's so dark I couldn't see anything. Walter, please go and get me a flashlight; maybe I can locate them with that."

"Right away ma'am."

**Walter walked towards a drawer that was located in the middle of the hall. He opened it up and pulled out a flashlight. Integra raised her brow at him in a questioning manner. Walter shrugged and laughed a bit.**

"In case of a blackout."

**He stated simply. Integra gave him a small smile and shook her head. Walter walked back towards her and Integra fully turned around to face him with her back facing the portal. Suddenly Integra's hair was grabbed from behind.**

"AAAAHHH!"

**Integra screamed and tried to free herself from the monster that captured her. As she pushed forward it pulled back just as hard thwarting her efforts. Walter seeing her distress raced towards her. He could not see the creature, for all he could make out was Integra herself. It seemed as if the darkness was leaking out of the portal and engulfing the hallway at a fast rate. As he grew closer, the darker it got and soon Integra's form disappeared.**

"SIR INTEGRA!"

"I'm still here!"

**She called out to him. She did sound close but he could not see her. He tried calling out to her again.**

"I can't see you my Lady. Where are you?!"

"In Front of you! Ugh, the flash light….! (_pant) _Ah! Use the flashlight!"

**And used it he did. The mysterious beast did not appreciate the aluminous light; it gave out a loud screech and hollered as if in pain. It released Integra and retreating, taking the darkness that surrounded them with it. Integra sank towards the floor and gasped for breath. She looked up towards Walter to thank him but found him just standing there staring at the portal.**

"What is it Walter? What did you see?"

"I don't know. I just…don't know..."

**Worried for her friend she placed her hand over his shoulder snapping him out of it.**

"Whatever is was; it's gone now."

"…..Yes, your right."

**No sooner did he finish his sentence; the portal behind them grew larger and sucked them both into its depths. Quickly the portal began to close and when it finally did it vanished; leaving nothing in its wake except the faint echoing of screams of those it trapped in its dark abyss.**

To be continued….

**Okay kiddies that's the end of this chapter; I'm not entirely sure but I think this is probably by far the longest one I've done. **

**If you have an idea or what me to change something in my stories left me know; I would love some feedback. **

**Oh before I forget thank you all who added and favored me. See you next time and don't worry I'm far from finished.**

**Later! **


End file.
